dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Super Majin Bū
jest wynikiem Złego Majin Bū, który zjadł Dobrego Majin Bū w formie czekolady. Super Majin Bū ma niesamowicie więcej mocy i więcej zdolności umysłowych niż poprzednie wcielenie. W tej formie Bū ma bardzo mało cierpliwości i niezwykle niebezpiecznych napadów złości, a nawet posiada moc, by stworzyć wymiar, jeśli wystarczająco się rozgniewa.Jest to Super Bū po wchłonięciu Gotenksa. Wraz z siłą Gotenksa dostał też jego ubranie. Był o wiele potężniejszy od poprzedniej formy. Przewyższał siłą Gohana na poziomie Mistycznym, któremu dał niezły wycisk. Po minięciu efektu scalenia Gotena i Trunksa, wchłonął także Son Gohana. Jest głównym antagonistą Sagi Fuzji Wygląd Super Bū to mieszanka w wyglądzie pomiędzy Dobrym Bū a Złym Bū, zachowująca kolor skóry Dobrego Bū, ale mająca strukturę twarzy zbliżoną do Złego Bū. Kamizelka, pelerynka, rękawiczki i czarne legginsy poprzednich form znikają, zastąpione są przez dwie czarne opaski na rękach zakończone żółtymi paskami i białe workowate spodnie zakończone czarnymi butami o podobnym żółtym wzorze zakończonym szarobrązowymi butami. Zachowuje pas ze znakiem Majinina w swojej poprzedniej formie. W przeciwieństwie do otyłości i chudości przez poprzednie formy, Super Bū jest muskularny i znacznie wyższy od obu form. Jest także znacznie bardziej humanoidalny, ma umięśnione, proporcjonalne ciało, pokazane często, ponieważ jest bez koszuli przez większość swoich występów. W związku z tym przypomina większą i starszą wersję Czystego Majin Bū. Osobowość W przeciwieństwie do dobrego Bū, Super Majin Bū nie ma wątpliwości co do swoich działań. Super Bū rozwija cechy zarówno Dobrego Bū, jak i Złego Bū, z Dobrego Bū zachowując krótki temperament, skłonność do niedorzeczności w pewnych punktach, i zachęca do działania gwałtownego, jednocześnie zyskując nieco więcej inteligencji, coś, co pokazał Zły Bū w swojej bitwie z Dobrym Bū, a także z surowym i bezsensownym podejściem do spraw. Przykłady tych spraw to: Gdy robi sobie przerwę, by napić się napoju gazowanego podczas walki z Gotenksm, i oszalał na punkcie tortu podczas wędrówki po Ziemi, powodując,że Rō Kaiōshin nazwał go "błaznem". Zabił Chichi, ponieważ nabrał nerwów. Ta cecha jest przypadkowa: czasami Super Bū może wykryć, kiedy jest okłamywany lub oszukiwany, jest w stanie obliczyć liczbę Ludzi pozostających na Ziemi tylko przez spoglądanie w dół ze Boskiego Pałacu, a także umie manipulować ludzi, np. zagadał Gotenksa i dzięki temu go pochłoną by zwiększyć siłę, miał też plan awaryjny, który polegał na pochłonięciu Gohana. Jednak przy innych okazjach popada w proste sztuczki, nie jest w stanie zrozumieć długości czasu (nie wie co to godzina i ile trwa) i opracowanych strategi, które zawiodły z powodu braku rozwoju. Mimo surowego usposobienia, okazał się także z dobrej strony nie zabijając Mister Satana a mógł to zrobić z łatwością. Biografia Dragon Ball Z Saga Fuzji Wraz z pochłonięciem nowych ofiar, Bū zyskuje dodatkową moc i przybiera różnorakie postacie. Jego najsilniejszym wcieleniem jest postać po wchłonięciu Son Gohana. Zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę i Gokū, znów podzielony na dwa: dobrego, Grubego Majin Bū i złego, Czystego Majin Bū. Jest to forma powstała po wchłonięciu przez Złego Bū dobrego Grubego Bū. Bardzo silny i pewny siebie. Jego skóra jest różowa. Jest wysoki i nie ma już takiego śmiesznego przebrania, jak poprzednie formy. Został zwabiony przez Piccolo do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, gdzie walczył z Gotenksem. Piccolo zniszczył wyjście, lecz Super Bū z tęsknoty za cukierkami otworzył portal, używając do tego jedynie siły swojego krzyku, po wyjściu zaatakował przyjaciół Sona, po czym zamienił ich w czekoladę i zjadł. Dragon Ball Super Saga Hita Kiedy Gokū i Kurilín zostali wysłani do lasu, aby odzyskać specjalne zioło dla Muten Rōshiego. Las znajdował się na krawędzi między żywym a umarłym światem, więc pojawiają się zamanifestowane bitewne wspomnienia o wrogach z przeszłości i iluzję wrogów i wielu innych złoczyńców z przeszłości Wojowników Z. Pojawiły się iluzję dawnych wrogów i rzucają wyzwanie Gokū i Kurilínowi ,Super Majin Bū manifestujący się z pamięci Kurilína o tym, że został przez niego zamieniony w czekoladę. Dragon Ball GT Saga Baby'ego Super Majin Bū pojawia się w Dragon Ball GT podczas sagi Baby'ego. Jest widziany w retrospekcji, zanim Dobry Bū i Ūb się skonstruują, by stworzyć Super Ūba. Techniki Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Formy Zły Majin Bū – Super Bū (po wchłonięciu Gotenksa) thumb|212px|Super Bū po absorpcji Gotenksa i Piccolo jest postacią Super Bū po zaabsorbowaniu zarówno Super Saiyanina 3 Gotenksa, jak i Piccolo. Przybiera on bardziej ludzkie rysy twarzy, takie jak uzyskanie prawdziwego nosa i posiadanie krótkich, grubych palców (które niemal przypominały rękawiczki w mandze) rozwijających się w długie, pełnowymiarowe humanoidalne palce. Jego antenka również się zmienia, ponieważ staje się znacznie dłuższa i pozornie naśladuje wyolbrzymione włosy nabyte w Super Saiyaninie 3. Ponieważ Gotenks jest jego głównym źródłem zasilania, Super Bū jest ubrany w kamizelkę unikalną dla Tańca Fuzji, choć zmodyfikowaną ciemnością odcienia niebieskiego. W mandze i anime jest to pierwszy etap, w którym Bū nazywa się "Super Bū". Po absorpcji Gotenksa, Bū zyskał ogromny wzrost mocy, a ponadto zyskał umiejętność posługiwania się technikami dwóch wojowników Z. Z powodu tego wzrostu mocy i inteligencji, Super Bū był w stanie obrócić stolik na Gohana, grając z nim na umysł. W anime był w stanie wymanewrować Super Saiyanina 3 Gokū przez krótki czas. Jest też trochę zarozumiały, ponieważ ma trochę osobowości Gotenksa, ale jest to zrównoważone inteligencją Piccolo. Super Bū jest w stanie dostosować ataki i techniki swoich ofiar, dobrze mu idzie, dopóki fuzja pomiędzy Gotenem i Trunksem nie ulegnie zużyciu. Zły Majin Bū – Super Bū (po wchłonięciu Piccolo) thumb|right|Super Bū (po wchłonięciu Piccolo) jest podwersją poprzedniej formy. Piccolo jest jego głównym źródłem zasilania z powodu zużycia fuzji Gotenksa. Jest silniejszy niż był w swojej oryginalnej "super" (ale słabszy niż wtedy, gdy Goten i Trunks wciąż byli połączeni w Gotenksa), zaczyna sobie nie radzić z Gohanem, prowadząc Gokū do porzucenia idei wykorzystania kolczyków potara, bo myśli, że Gohan sobie poradzi. Aby wymknąć się z tej sytuacji, Super Bū używa kawałka odcientej antenki, która wcześniej została odcięta, by pochłonąć Gohana, dodając kolejną ofiarę do swojego dietetycznego menu. Jest to przejściowa forma Super Bū. Przybrał ją po rozdzieleniu się Gotenksa na dwa, gdy górą w sile jego „składników” stał się Piccolo. Wraz z energią Piccolo dostał też jego ubranie i oczywiście zaadaptował sobie również jego techniki. Siła zdecydowanie zmalała w porównaniu z poprzednią formą. Nie został w niej długo, ponieważ chwilę później wchłonął Son Gohana. Galeria Piccolo Buu.jpg|Piccolo Bū Zły Majin Bū – Super Bū (po wchłonięciu Gohana) thumb|172x172px|Super Bū (po wchłonięciu Gohana) jest najsilniejszą formą Super Bū , w tym stanie Bū jest określany jako Mistyczny Bū (極 の 魔 人 ウ ウ Kyūkyoku no Majin Bū, " Ultimate Demonic Man Boo "). Bū używa swojej antenki, aby pochłonąć Gohana. Jego siła strzela na niespotykany dotąd poziom, a jego ciało podbródek. Nosi znany pomarańczowy strój Gohana i ciemnoniebieską podrzechodzi jeszcze bardziej fizyczne zmiany, teraz posiadając w pełni rozwinięty pkoszulkę antenka na głowie ma większy rozmiar i szerokość, a wygląd twarzy przypomina twarz człowieka. W tej postaci Bū posiada dogi Son Gohana, wydłuża się jego czułek na głowie i sama głowa bardziej się uwidocznia. W tym stanie stawiał czoło Vegetto, któremu nie podołał. Walczył jednak dość długo. Dał się podejść przeciwnikowi, który wszedł w jego ciało i uwolnił stamtąd wchłoniętych wcześniej bohaterów. Pod wpływem braku zasilających go ciał, powrócił do pierwotnej formy Czystego Majin Bū. Galeria Gohbu.jpg|Gohan Bū Goku-buu-kienzan.jpg|Gokū przecina demona Kienzan Vegetto vs Bu.jpg|Vegetto vs Bū 180px-Vegetto.jpg|Demon korzysta z toalety, gdyż połknięty przez niego Vegetto doprowadził do niestrawności Super Bū po usunięciu ciała Dobrego Bū.png|Super Bū po usunięciu ciał Gohana, Gotena, Trunksa, Piccolo i Dobrego Bū, przypomina postać po wchłonięciu Południowego Kaiōshina Zły Majin Bū – Czysty Majin Bū (po oswobodzeniu Dobrego Majin Bū) thumb|141x141px|Czysty Majin BuuPo utracie absorpcji: Gohana, Gotena, Trunksa, Piccolo oraz Dobrego Bū, Super Bū przekształca się z w Czystego Bū. Najpierw przybiera formę Ogromnego Majina, którą miał, kiedy wchłonął południowego Kaiōshinaa następnie, wraca do swojej orginalnej postaci postaci w Czystego Majin Bū. Usunięcie jego absorpcji było początkowo próbą osłabienia go, ale miało odwrotny skutek i zwiększyło jego moc, kiedy przekształcił się w Ogromnego Bū, zanim był osłabiony. Przekształcając się w jego czystą/orginalną postać, Czystego Majina Bū. Teleportuje się na Planetę Kaiōshinów. Walczy z Vegetą i dobrym Majin Bū, a Gokū w tym czasie tworzy Genki Damę która po walce z Księciem, zabija potwora. Dobra część, Gruby Majin Bū, staje się całkowicie łagodna i potulna oraz zamieszkuje z Misterem Satanem, pomagając Wojownikom Z w kryzysach zagrażających Ziemi. Bū walczy z ludźmi Babyego. Kiedy mutant obezwładnia go łączy się z Ūbem zostając w nim już na stałe. Tak powstaje Majūb. Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Galeria Zły Majin Bu - głowa.jpg Zły Bū.jpg|Zły Bū Majin Buu.jpg|Zły Bū gb.jpg|Majin bū i Son Gohan. Bg.jpg|Gohan uderza łokciem w twarz Bū. Vegeta kontra Majin Buu w pierwotnej formie.png|Czysty Majin Bū bity przez Vegetę w Świecie Kaiōshinów Czysty Majin Bū (czołówka Dragon Ball Z Sparking!).jpg|W czołówce Dragon Ball Z Sparking! Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Majini (rasa) Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS